What If
by TrillBlackChick
Summary: Naruto Namikaze after being his sister almost kills him after leting kurama's chakra lose it changes and messes over his chakra syster it turns him into a vampire watch him go through his life
1. proluge

Prolouge

They sat in there classroom waiting to be asigned to their teams .Ninjas of the next generation of the leaf of the many children who sat their was Naruto Uzmaki Namikaze the child of Minato and Kushina Namikaze the neglected brother of Natsumi mother and father didn't pay to much attantion to him because of their daughter Natsumi which is kinda like bullshit to him. next to him sat Sakura Haruno the daughter of a concilwoman Mebuki Haruno the aboned daughter of Saito hadn't benn neglected like Naruto but the two really attracted to each other and together they would face the world together

End of Prolouge


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

 **Hey guys it's Darknessrainfall here I'm here with an update for my awesome peeps**

 **so here's the deal I'll try to update every day for you guys cause I don't want to upset you**

 **guys so i hope for 10 reviews on how i did please no flames im really sensitive TvT so here we go**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The word vampire stood out like a sore thumb to ninja's is was a bloodline subdued by a cross around the neck kinda like a collar on dog Naruto namikaze new this all to well he was one it all kinda started when he was 6

 _ **-flashback-**_

How many times did this have to happen to him his parents the ones who were suppose to love and care for you since birth was off with his sister the demon holder of the 9-tails demon again completey forgetting him wasn't this like a GODDAMN CRIME for kami's sake he was 6 ,6 GOTDAMIT eventually a couple hours came and gone they were back "hey mom dad and nii-chan where did you go " Naruto asked "None off your concern" Kushina said walking past him that was it last straw " I want to fight you nii-chan " Natsumi blanched "But oni-ch-" "no mom and dads are always with you and never want to spend time with me " Naruto said "i want a fight "

 _ **-flashack end-**_

From there you can kinda a guess what happens that how naruto ended up how he is the chalkra from Natsumi fucked over his chalkra system putting him in a coma for 6 months while the changes fucked over the rest off his body while in his coma he meet a girl named Sango who told him what he had to go thourgh to be a full fledge vampire he had to drink from an human and that's where she came in

Sakura Katana Haruno she was a human girl with larger than life emerald eyes and pink hair he first met her on the play ground at the age of 8 and they bonded together rather quickly she had an idea of what it felt like to be neglected her father Saito Haruno had left her familty when she was like 4 years of age so and her mother spent a lot of her time at work in the concil so spent most of her time at the park alone and eating alone at dinner

Of cousre she had no idea of having to deal with favorites she was an only child after that Sakura and Naruto spent most of their time together

Now at the age of thirteen Naruto slept when Sango appered in his mindscape "you love the young girl don't you " Naruto stared at Sango for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head "why dont you ya know bite her you could stay with her forever " Sango suggested at a certain age vampires stopped aging and that was when they received what Naruto called their"dog collar" of course Sango whacked Naruto over the head for saying such things it was actually a cross that kept a vampires bloodlust at a very low level you didn't need hungry vampires running around drinking from people that would be like bad **(hashtag bad choices XD)** anyway Naruto didn't think that was a good idea

What if Sakura thought other wise of him if he bite and made her like him he thought about but before he could go to deep into thought his alarm clock went off telling him **It is time to get your ass up now!** today was the day academy students took the test **( ohhhhhh cooolll)** naruto slipped out of bed yawning it was time to get up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay guys here you are please review and favorite and all that good stuff i hope it ain't that short if it is tell me how long you guys want it so loves ya and update will be here tommorrow at around 6 to 7o'clock so ya know stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 2

chapter2

 **Hey guys it's Darknessrainfall okay so yesterday i got flamed yesterday i was so hurt i expected it though I'm a writer i should be ready for haters on my awesome creativity so ha bring it on world so ya know i don't own Naruto because if i did Naruto would be married to Sakura and have a orange haired kid name harunai so whatever so umm here you go yo update**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The walk to the academy was a short one when he got their he spotted the fangirls eyeing him and sakura sitting under the one lonesome tree that sat in the academy's front yard with one lonesone swing hanging from it he walked past the fangirls them paying to much attention to their precious Sasuke-kun ( **hashtag fangirl alert** ).

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said the word rolling off his tongue like velvet "Hi"she said bright and bubbly Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't love the girl she was his sunshine in the rain

That reminded him he was going to stay young forever while his sunshine grew old and died now biting her didn't sound like such bad an idea they still had about 15 minutes before the academy started "Can i show you something Sakura-chan" Naruto said "of course Naruto" Sakura said happily stopping the swing she sat on before Naruto pulled her away toward the back of the school away from prying eyes

"What did you want to show me" Sakura said he easily pulled Sakura and sat against the wall Sakura sat down next to Naruto waiting for him to say something the first thing that came from his mouth was "I'm not natural Sakura " Sakura had no idea how to react because she had no clue what he was talking about

"What are you talking about Naruto"Naruto sat there for a second before turning towards her "If i tell you would you hate me " naruto asked "Of course not " Sakura said Naruto nodded before tellinh her his story Sakura sat there through the whole thing listening but not sayng a word

Sakura didn't know what to say when the story was finished Naruto looked towrds her waiting for the rejection but it never came "Naruto" was all she said did he think she would think anyless of him he was smart she knew that but know he was being extremly dumb she would never leave him he was all she had she would never leave him she loved him to much for that

"Did you think i would leave you"Sakura asked Naruto was going to answer but the bell rang and they had to go their seprate was he walked her to her class "we'll talk later" Naruto said and Sakura nodded before kissing Naruto on the cheek and walking into her class room

On his way to his classroom he thought ' **I'm going to do it I'm going to make her a vampire'**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **okay peeps sorry i updated so late i kinda have exams and i have to study but today was my last day so her you are and i would love for idea's for a couple new NaruSaku stories i already have one it's going to be called an An Demon's Angel where it's sorta like a fantasy AU with Naruto as the Fox Demon King and Sakura is an angel who Naruto fall in love with but here is the plot twist they were together when they were alive and Sakura remebers nun of it so if you want to read it I'll post it on Saturday i think so give me them reviews and fav and favorite and stuff kisses love you my fans**


	4. Chapter 3

Why hello there

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura sat among the other female students. Tomorrow they would be sitting with the boy's class and teams would be assigned. Anko gave the run down speaking on how they would be teamed up. "Where did you and Naruto sneak off to" Ino asked slipping into the chair next to Sakura. The girl shrugged "He just wanted to talk about some things going on at home." Ino nodded "Anything new." Sakura shook her head "Not at all but it's not like he cares it happens so often." Ino leaned back into her chair. "And sometimes I even have to force it out of him and I know I'm not suppose to but I hate seeing him bottle up all those emotions it's not healthy." Ino shook her head " Your such a mom listen I can't say I know what he's going through but give him time you know he's still not use to having people care." Sakura sighed "I know it's just he bottles up gis emotions and then he gets angry and lets them all out he's destroyed an ENTIRE TRAINING FIELD ONCE." Ino scoffed "I'd hate to be that training field look the best you can do is be there for him okay just like I'm here for girl talk and Sasuke's with him for dude talk." Sakura rolled her eyes " You know he tried to give Naruto fashion advice once I've never seen so much neon pink in my life." Ino shook her head "Sounds like Sasuke good ole rainbows and skittles Sasuke."

 **XxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxX**

 **As you can read I changed the characters personalities around like A LOT but this is my story AND FAN FICTION everybody say it with me FICTION**


	5. WARNING

Ok so ima say this once I'm a simple person who doesn't give a flying FUCK if you like my story or not cuz if you don't DONT READ I'm so tired of GUESTS who feel like a have an opinion or say in what I write this ones for you though: GUEASTEATSTSTAT babe with a name like that I obviously see who's the twelve year old but pm me sis I LOVE A BOLD BITCH especially one hiding behind the fact that their a GUEST


End file.
